Harry Potter and the Return
by DOOK
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry contemplates a do-over. How will Fawkes help? HHR
1. Chapter 1

Never one for disclaimers, this will be the only one for this story.

It's not mine... I'm not making money... Sue someone else...

Chapter 1

The Long Sleep

An old man in exquisite black robes sat quietly in front of the brightly flickering fire in his study reflecting on his long life and the myriad of troubles the criminally insane wizard known as Voldemort caused the Wizarding world more than 50 years ago. A half empty bottle of Ogdens Finest sat on the ornate table beside his chair. His left hand, filled with his glass rested limply on the arm of his rather comfortable leather padded rocker. In his right hand, he held his wand. It was worn, but polished and well cared for, and was made of holly with a phoenix feather core.

It was a powerful wand, used to do great things as the old man Ollivander predicted so many years ago. Its brother resided in a bottle of basilisk venom on the mantle above the fireplace. This was to prevent any would-be followers of Voldemort from attempting to use it for dark deeds. The venom was most potent and by now was thoroughly embedded in the wand. No one could touch it without succumbing to the effects of the poison. Save the old man himself, he discovered that after being cured of basilisk venom in his youth, he was immune to its deadly effects.

His long black, no longer messy, hair covered his haggard face and the tell-tale scar he received as a child of only a year and a half. He knew a long life was still ahead of him as wizards were notoriously long-lived, but he wasn't sure yet whether he wanted that long life. Contemplating suicide wasn't on his mind, rather something a little more; involved.

There were so many lives lost, so much destruction of property, and so much heartache in the wizarding world. Hogwarts was gone; Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were rebuilt, but not the school. It was too far gone and the magic the school held from the time of the founders couldn't be replicated. Children were mostly educated at home by their parents, or small groups of parents would collaborate to educate their children together.

For him, it started with his parents. They were killed by Voldemort as he was attempting to skirt a prophesy one of his followers overheard. He thought he could do this by killing their son.

Then his godfather Sirius Black was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison for the betrayal of his parents. Later Sirius' innocence was proven to the Wizengamot and he was released albeit after several years in prison. Sirius was murdered while out on an errand for Dumbledore. Pettigrew claimed later that he was the one who bested Sirius in a duel, though no one believed it. It was commonly thought that Peter ambushed Sirius with Dementors and while in his animagus form performed the killing curse on him from the shadows like the coward he was.

In the end, Peter Pettigrew lost his life as well when he met up with Remus Lupin. The werewolf caught his former friend and caged him with anti-animagus charms and other charms against magical or muggle travel that kept him from running off. He purposely did not take his wolfsbane potion one full moon and asked his wife Nymphadora Tonks to lock him in the cage with Pettigrew. Harry still had nightmares from the screams he heard that night.

Next to die was his headmaster and mentor/manipulator Albus Dumbledore. He'd long since forgiven Dumbledore, but if he was able to alter anything, several of the headmaster's manipulations would be some of the first to be changed.

Remus, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were killed in the final battle at Hogwarts. They hadn't suffered thankfully, killed by that sickening green killing curse known as _Advada Kedavra_.

There was his broken heart from the loss of his friends, family, and in Hermione's case, the love of his life. He didn't even get the chance to tell her as much before she died. A life of regrets awaited him if he didn't do something about it. Shame at losing so many and regret for never telling them what each meant to him. Ron was his brother by choice, not by blood, and Hermione…

Hermione... A smile slowly spread across his worn and weary face. It hadn't happened over night. In fact, it was quite a while in coming, but he did fall in love with her by the end of his seventh year. She and Ron helped him figure out just what made Voldemort able to return after the tournament in his fifth year. They searched every library, every dark corner of Knockturn Alley as well as the one time they actually broke in and raided the Malfoy library… An adventure in itself really.

Their first kiss happened when they met up the summer following the tournament. It was a chance meeting at a local shopping center, but for Harry, it couldn't have been planned better if he was given a month and three wishes from a genie.

* * *

Harry was out at the grocery purchasing a list of items for his aunt and was almost finished gathering the items on the list when he turned a corner about to head toward the counter when he literally ran into his best friend.

She fell flat on her bum with an undignified 'oomph'. Harry was mortified, he started apologizing as if his life depended on it until he realized just who it was he was apologizing to and helping up. That's when Harry, overcome with emotion, was unable to process it any other way. He laughed. Not your regular chuckle, not a funny joke laugh, but a deep belly laugh, the kind that comes from being awake for thirty-six hours straight with your buddies and someone farts laugh… he couldn't help it.

He bent at the middle and was roaring in his amusement. It was contagious. Hermione was at first, understandably upset at being knocked over, but as realization dawned on her just who her assailant was, she started her own laugh. Actually, she was giggling like a schoolgirl, it was just so surreal seeing Harry Potter here of all places.

They finally got a hold of themselves and greeted each other properly. This meant Harry was wrapped in a very tight almost crushing hug. As she was hugging him, he remembered getting the feeling he never wanted to let her go. It wasn't the first time, but the feeling was slightly stronger each time it happened. She smelled slightly of honey and berries. "Probably her shampoo", he remembered thinking.

After taking quite a bit longer than usual to let each other go, Harry sobered quickly as did Hermione. Maintaining eye contact, Harry stepped back into the hug, put one hand on her lower back, the other cupping her right cheek.

He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Harry slowly leaned forward and finally closing his eyes, he softly kissed her lips. She responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his eternally messy raven hair. Her lips parted slightly allowing for more contact. Harry was lost in her, they melded into one being, and for a moment, the world consisted only of their kiss…

Afterward, it was quite awkward for Harry. She never allowed him to apologize, but nor did she force him to talk about it either. She allowed him to come to realizations about their relationship on his own and unfortunately, it just took a little bit too long.

* * *

There was a decision to be made. Harry Potter was just on the cusp of making it when a swan-like and beautifully plumed red and gold bird flashed into his living room quite unexpectedly in mid-air directly in front of him. Surprised, Harry watched as the bird glided over and landed on the arm of his chair.

"Hello old friend, what brings you out of retirement?" Harry asked of the Phoenix he knew as Fawkes.

Fawkes yawned widely then started a low trill while staring directly in Harry's eyes. Harry was mesmerized for a moment when Fawkes' voice suddenly penetrated his human mind and spoke to him for the first time.

"_I am to be bonded with you Young One."_

Startled a second time in as many moments, Harry gathered his thoughts and questioned the former familiar of his mentor Albus Dumbledore.

"Why now?" Harry was about to make a lot of changes and didn't think he could afford to bond with Fawkes. It wouldn't do any good anyway if his plan came to fruition.

"_I understand Young One. I am here to make sure we go back together." _

This statement caused Harry no small amount of surprise once again.

"_I learned of your plan almost as soon as you decided to do it. The bond between us was initiated by Albus before he passed, but I have stayed away in order to recover from his loss. It is difficult to deal with losing a piece of yourself as I'm sure you are aware. I am here now because I felt I could not wait any longer. It is important you do not try this without my help.."_

Harry gave him a questioning glance as Fawkes answered the unasked question.

"_I see my traveling back with you gives you pause Young One. Do not worry. My past self will still be bonded to Albus, but I will be bonded to you. My coloring will change with the bonding as it did when I bonded to Albus. There will be no need to try to explain anything to Albus. In fact, it would be best if no one knows what we are doing. My other self will know of course, but will keep our confidence. With Albus' passing in the new timeline, my other self will fade from existence and his modified memories will pass to me. It will be uncomfortable for a period when that happens, but I will endure."_

"So you know of my plans?" Harry asked as he unconsciously called for his house elf Dobby. The little pointy eared, bug eyed elf popped into existence at his side and with out much fanfare, relieved Harry of his glass and Fire-Whiskey, and quietly popped away.

Dobby regarded the phoenix as any magical creature regarded the phoenix, as something so purely good that they knew instinctively there was no danger from them. He would protect his master from all harm. Ever since the boy-who-lived freed him from his former masters, and even before, he felt it was his duty to protect Harry Potter.

After the war, Dobby was offered a job with Harry, but the man could not convince the elf to take nary a knut for his work. Over the years, Harry learned that House Elves died from lack of magic if they were not bonded to a home or to a human master so Harry and Dobby were bonded soon after the elf came to work for him.

Fawkes waited until the little elf left before answering.

"_I have been watching you Harry Potter. You are unhappy with the outcome of the War and wish to change certain events so much that you are contemplating a return to your childhood in order to effect these changes. I agree with your plans and have made my decision to come with you to help."_

"I still have a problem though Fawkes. While I will be able to keep certain memories intact, the whole of my life experiences, my soul, my magic, none of these can cross through the rift I plan to make." stated Harry. The spell he found while researching Voldemort's inhuman ability to stay alive in spirit form was good only for transporting a few key memories back to oneself and was usually only good for a period of a few months, though Harry figured out how to make it work for years by reducing the number of memories to just a key few as well as instilling knowledge within himself to realize what the memories represented.

Fawkes answered cryptically, _"That is why we are not using your rift to travel back in time Young One. I have been a part of this world for a very long time and with my help, it is possible to allow you to keep all your memories as well as your inherent magical power. I may even be able to enhance your abilities a little along the way. However, we will need to start preparations as soon as possible so your magic doesn't start to fade as happens with age to all wizards. You are actually at your peak right now. You are so much stronger now than you were when Riddle was defeated. Being bonded to a phoenix will let you keep that power throughout your lifetime."_

Harry and Fawkes spent most of the night discussing the possible changes to the timeline including how far back to go and what they couldn't change in order for the defeat to be permanent. They discussed the Phoenix's ability to transport himself and Harry to the past. Fawkes informed him that it was inherent to his species to be able to manipulate time, hence the ability to 'flash' from one place to another. Basically the phoenix stops time then opens a portal to the location it wants to go, after hopping through, time is restarted. The flash of fire is just a visual representation of the magic that holds the portal.

Fawkes' explained that his magic would support both of their minds; and as Harry would have a body to go into and Fawkes wouldn't, they were using Fawkes' body. Harry would need to use occlumency to consolidate his memories so Fawkes could transfer and protect them. His soul and his magical powers would be transferred after the bonding. Harry was told he would have to give up his body by forcing his spirit to depart prematurely. Fawkes would then pull it into himself before Harry's spirit was compelled to cross over. It would take several years for Fawkes to build up the magical reserves for the time travel process to complete, but Harry's essence would be contained within Fawkes during this period. Since he didn't have a body, he could live within Fawkes for centuries if need be. Though after that much time, he would have a hard time unless his body was held somewhere in stasis…

The phoenix could save the spirit from crossing over, and once it used its tears to heal the body, could replace the spirit in the once dead vessel. If it was necessary, a phoenix could protect it's human from death in this manner. A phoenix had to agree to it and the wizard had to be pure of heart, and even then, it was almost never done.

So with the details worked out, Harry fell asleep in his chair while Fawkes initiated the bonding process.

When Harry woke, the process was complete and he felt more alive than he had in years. Looking over at Fawkes he asked him aloud, "Is it done old friend? If it is, I must tell you I feel like a million galleons."

Fawkes trilled an answer and nodded his head. He was struggling with the bonding as Harry was powerful already. He took some time to recover and answered slowly.

"_All is complete Yong One, you are most impressive. I have had a hard time absorbing your magic. We are bonded. You cannot die unless I willingly let it happen now."_

"I think we should wait until you recover fully to return to the past Fawkes. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"_I am fully recovered Harry. I am ready to start the process when you are. You must give up this body as we discussed. Are you able to separate your spirit so I can pull you into myself?"_

Harry took only a moment and nodded in ascent to his newly bonded familiar. He sat back in his chair again and concentrated on separating his soul from his body. It was difficult at first as his soul resisted the separation as if it knew it would die without a body. Eventually though, Harry was able to make the disconnection. He felt as if he was floating up toward a new great adventure. No longer in any pain from his sore joints or muscles, he felt freer than he ever had. He just knew he was going to see his family again; Sirius, Albus, Remus, his father, his mother, Ron, and probably most importantly, Hermione.

As quickly as he felt these feelings they were replaced with an urgent tugging sensation as his guide's pull was starting to affect his non-corporeal being. He resisted, but the pull was inescapable. He suddenly found himself on a mountain top with a vast expanse of the mountain range and valleys surrounding him. He seemed to be in a nest of some sort.

Fawkes appeared before him and said, _"Welcome to my mind Young One. I have to rest for a few years before I can bring us back but we will start your training immediately."_

* * *

The Wizarding world mourned the passing of the former Boy-Who-Lived. His funeral was a grand ministry affair. Minister for Magic Blaise Zabini whom Harry helped get elected called for a national holiday in honor of their savior. There were speeches, candle-light vigils, and multiple memorial services held throughout the country. His body rested in state and the Ministry but eventually would be transported to Hogwarts where he would be entombed much as his former headmaster was, though Harry wouldn't be near the lake where the Dumbledore rested. He would be near the memorial that was erected after the war to honor the fallen. It was a simple statue of a group of six children crouching in a circle with wands aloft as if in the midst of a battle. The simple bronze plaque at the base of the statues read:

**For those who lived, and those who didn't. **

**We will never forget. We will persevere.**

After Harry Potter was laid to rest, Dobby the house-elf found his magic being pulled to the unknown. As he bawled for his master, he was overcome with his grief and decided to follow the pull. He popped away and was never seen again.

* * *

Harry spent the first few days of his joining without any sense of time. Several years passed for Harry within Fawkes. Fawkes was a magical creature, but his intellect far surpassed any human Harry ever met, and that was saying a lot considering he knew Albus Dubmledore and Hermione Granger.

Fawkes knew about elvin magic, human magic, and other types of magic lost to the sands of time or more likely, the bonds of ignorance and jealousy. Harry spent a good deal of his time learning and perfecting elvin magic since it was more closely related to human magic, though wandless. He also learned how to channel his inner animagus, both magical and non-magical. His forms were that of a white lightning phoenix and a large black wolf.

* * *

Fawkes appeared to him again after several missing hours. It was the first time the phoenix had left Harry alone for any length of time since first appearing. The only times he disappeared before was to find and eat food in the real world. He explained that he was preparing his magic to go back in time further than he had ever gone before and was preparing to do this while transporting his bonded within him.

Harry glanced at his friend nervously and raised his eyebrow questioningly at the bird.

Knowing the question, Fawkes replied, "_Yes Young One we are ready to depart. You should feel nothing. I will be gone from here for what will seem like a couple of minutes while I transport us, but I shall return and guide you into your younger body."_

Harry nodded and offered a slight smile as Fawkes disappeared.

Fawkes looked around at the old castle ruins one last time.

COMING SOON...

Chapter 2

The Awakening…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Awakening

It was cold outside. A young boy was being chased about the neighborhood by his overly large bully of a cousin and his friends. Running for his life, or so it seemed to the young boy, and concentrating all his effort in getting away from the gang bent on roughing him up, he suddenly found himself on the roof of his primary schoolhouse. He bent over at the middle from the feeling of being squeezed through a hosepipe and was still breathing hard from the running when he heard what sounded like a small explosion coming from the air just above him.



Fawkes flashed into view above the schoolhouse at the time he hoped was correct from Harry's memories; after the accidental apparition but before the Bobbies were called and little Harry was rescued from the roof and taken home to be punished by his relatives.



Little Harry was frozen at the sight before him. A large bird came out of that explosion! He wasn't sure how he came to be on the roof of his school, but he thought that paled in comparison to the magnificent bird sitting serenely before him.

"_Thank you Young One, your compliment is appreciated."_

"Did you just talk to me?" Harry asked the bird as if it was an everyday occurrence to be conversing with animals of unknown origin.

"_Quite right I did Young One"_ said Fawkes. _"I am called Fawkes. Will you trust me? I have much to tell you and we have much to do."_

Harry, very skeptical as with most abused children, thought it over for a bit, but realized all the odd happenings occurring around him these past few years were seemingly leading up to something big. He figured this was it, and almost resignedly allowed to the strange but wonderful bird that he would in fact trust him, for now.

"_I will be blunt Young One; I am here to help prevent a great tragedy from befalling this world. I am a fire-phoenix and I come from a great many years in your future. You and I know one another in that future. In fact, you could call us best friends. It may be easier if I pause here and tell you about your heritage first so you will understand a little better what will happen to you in just a few moments."_

"_Harry, your parents were magic users that humans call witches and wizards. They were murdered when you were but a babe, killed in their own home by a man who if not then, later became evil incarnate. He represented everything good and decent humans, magical and non magical alike, abhorred. He killed without regard, maimed without conscience, destroyed without a second thought. _

_Your parents defied this man, refusing to join him. In doing so, they fulfilled a part of a prophesy previously foretold by a seer. When he killed them, it left a mark upon you fulfilling a second part of that prophesy. I am here to ensure the third part of the prophesy is fulfilled in such a way that it minimizes the cost, real and emotional, to the world and especially to you." _Fawkes finished and nodded at little Harry that he could ask questions.

Harry was stunned. It was quite a lot to take in, but he accepted the words from the phoenix without much umbrage. The only question he asked aloud was, "How are you going to do all this?"

"_I have come with your future soul intact within me. I would like you to allow your future self to merge with you so we can re-bond."_

"Can I speak to... um… myself?" the younger Harry asked.

Harry was listening to the conversation, but was unable to actually see himself. He was still in Fawkes' mind which was currently showing him scenery from Hogwarts grounds before the school was built. But Fawkes told his younger self he could converse with himself after a fashion. He told the older Harry to just speak his answers and they would be relayed to his younger self. He thought it convoluted, but allowed that it would work out fine as long as the phoenix thought it would.

The first thing the younger Harry did was test the connection by asking a question only he would know the answer to. "What is the name of your pet?" he asked.

Harry had to think about that for a minute. At that age, he didn't recall a live pet. His first pet was Hedwig and he knew she wasn't in the picture yet. Then it came to him. He pretended to have a pet at this age so his days in solitude in the cupboard under the stairs wouldn't be so lonely for him. He'd named that imaginary pet unknowingly after his godfather's nickname, not quite getting it right, but it was close just the same.

"Pafoo," Harry replied, using Fawkes as mediator, "and I can't wait to show you what it really means."

The young boy's eyes widened and all thought of talking with himself any longer vanished. He figured he would get the answers he wanted after the merger, though there was one more question begging to be asked. "Will I still be me after you merge with me?"

Fawkes had to answer for Harry as he really had no idea. In fact, he was waiting on the answer just as expectantly as they hadn't really gotten around to talking about it before. This actually shamed Harry a bit. Not thinking of what it could do to his younger self, what kind of reaction would that get out of himself at that age. But what was said next surprised him.

"I don't really mind if I'm not, I don't have much of a life anyway, if I could I would toss myself over this wall. Not like anyone would miss me anyway." This last was said with barely any sound, but the bird's sensitive hearing picked it up, and along with it, he sensed the surprise coming from the older Harry.

He trilled a happy melody bolstering both Harry's spirits. Both smiled in that quirky lopsided way and both said Thank You to Fawkes at the same time.

"_Young One, your life is precious. I cannot take a life. This process will not completely get rid of you; rather, it will give you memories from your older self. You will still have to learn from those memories as you grow up. You will have another advantage; your magical power will be unlocked for you at an earlier age since your soul will be merging with the one from the future. His is a powerful soul, and as such, will enhance your natural magical abilities. In fact, you will gain all his abilities and knowledge of magic with the merger."_

Both were satisfied and the younger Harry spoke his satisfaction, "Well, I'm ready when you are. What do I have to do?"

"_Grab my tail feathers and I will take us to a more appropriate place."_ said Fawkes.

As he stood, he grabbed the proffered tail feathers with one hand and instantly felt as if he were weightless. He thought it was exhilarating! The next thing he knew, there was a flash of fire and he was transported to an empty house. Somewhere he didn't recognize, but within which he was very comfortable. It was as if the _house_ was familiar with _him_ and not the other way 'round.

"_This is the home where you were born Young One. I find it is always easier to accept changes where you feel most comfortable, and what could be more comfortable than the nest from whence you were hatched?"_ Harry could feel the smirk from the phoenix, but of course, the bird couldn't actually grin at him.

Harry looked around for a while and Fawkes just sat and watched patiently. It wouldn't do for the Young One to become frustrated or tense in any way.

Harry looked upon furniture, pictures, knick-knacks, and other household items belonging, he supposed, to his parents. There was a picture of a man who looked startlingly like Harry in a picture above the mantle. He looked down upon the child and scaring Harry, said "Well, now who could this be but young Harry Potter! Welcome home son. I am your grandfather Harold Potter, your namesake I daresay. You need to reset the wards young man. It would not do to have just anyone in here you see. For now, that barmy old man I used to call friend is here at least once a year scrounging around upstairs for who knows what. He never even talks to me! Acts as if I don't even exist! The nerve of that man, I tell you Harry, if I were alive, he'd be acknowledging me, or he'd acknowledge the spells coming from the point of my wand!" Grumbling, he trailed off talking to himself, but Harry thought he would have to come back and get answers to the plethora of questions that rant just stirred up within him.

"_All your questions will be answered by the merger Harry."_ said Fawkes as if he was voicing his thoughts out loud. _"Let us proceed, please sit on the couch and relax. I am going to sing so you can fall asleep. When you wake, it will be finished."_

Harry did as he was asked and within moments of Fawkes starting to sing, he was asleep. Fawkes re-entered his mind to speak with the older Harry. He told him what to expect again and what to concentrate on. His soul would be pulled in two ways during the transfer; one way would be toward the next adventure of course, the other way would be toward his younger self. It would be hard to guess which would be stronger, but Fawkes warned that no matter which one was stronger, he had to concentrate on merging with his younger self.

The feeling of floating came back to Harry as it became dark all around him. Then suddenly he was out in the real world again. He could see the house around him; feel the comforting presence of his familial ties to the house. He could see his younger form resting peacefully on the couch before him. Contrary to what Fawkes told him however, he felt no pull to go anywhere. He heard Fawkes trilling his song, but since he wasn't feeling a pull, he lingered. Staring at himself, he moved closer to get a better look. He could see the taint of the scar within the younger Harry. Knew it to be the touch of the Dark Lord, and knew instantly what needed to be done to remove it.

He hesitated only a moment then reached toward the boy with shaking hand and touched the scar. Light and dark swirled around in his head; visions of the horrible things Voldemort enacted prior to murdering his parents flew through his mind. The corporeal Harry opened his eyes and stared up at him with a pained look on his face. Harry tried to remove his finger from the scar, but it wouldn't budge. He now saw a smoky visage rising from the point where he was touching the scar. It took shape slowly, hissing continuously, and as soon as he recognized the form of Voldemort, it started to turn fuzzy as if it were glass resonating and about to burst from sound waves. Suddenly, that was exactly what seemed to happen. It just exploded and disappeared in a whirlwind of dark particles. As he saw the last of them leave, he was sucked forcibly into his younger self and promptly lost consciousness.



Sitting up he thought it was as if he were two people in one body. Fawkes told him that would be the case for a short adjustment period he remembered. "Well, I personally don't remember, but my soul remembers I guess." he thought.

"_Are you ready to re-bond Young One?"_ Fawkes asked him almost immediately.

"Yes, I'm ready… Will you change colors after?"

"I will. From our bond I will allow the magic to color me as it chooses."

Fawkes didn't wait any longer; he initiated the bonding process with Harry once more. This time however, Harry stayed awake and noticed the magic of the bonding being re-absorbed within them both. The change to the phoenix was instantaneous. He changed from a bright red with black tips to a darker more Gryffindor-like color and he now had golden tipped feathers.

The physical changes to Harry were not noticeable all that quickly, but there was a dramatic change he felt right away. His eyesight was completely fuzzy. He could no longer see anything clearly. Worriedly, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and put the glasses back on. No change. He started to panic when the soothing trill from Fawkes suggested he try to see without the glasses.

Skeptically, Harry closed his eyes and removed the glasses. He opened his eyes slowly and was pleasantly surprised to find he was able to see perfectly!

"_The bonding between us has initiated a leap in your magical maturity Young One. This maturity allows you to heal a lot of imperfections, some heal instantaneously, and some will take time. For example, your eyesight is clear, however the fact that you are smaller than most children your age will gradually fix itself by magic as well as a better diet and regular meals."_

As Harry remembered the talks he and Fawkes had about magical maturity and its effects, he glanced outside and noticed it was getting dark. "Should we call it a day then Fawkes, I'm tired." He was tired. He started the day running all over the neighborhood being chased by Dudley and his gang and finished it by becoming one with himself and bonding to a magical bird. Actually, maybe he was just in shock at the turn of events in his life.

Fawkes just trilled his answer allowing Harry drift off to sleep while he watched over his charge. After a time, Fawkes too settled down and fell asleep. As daunting as his task seemed at first, he relaxed a little, knowing the first of many hurdles for the young boy was over for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Revelations

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk in the office for the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, somewhere in Scotland. The school was hidden from the world by charms, wards, and other protections started by its founders and strengthened and modified by the one thousand years of headmasters and various teachers adding their own magic to them.

He sat, hunched slightly, sifting through a small stack of paperwork on said desk, and going over the resume's of a few witches and wizards who applied for the perpetually open position of Defense of the Dark Arts professor. This year, like every year before, there was a smaller list of qualified teachers. Every year it became more and more difficult to recruit competent educators to the position. Word finally spread throughout magical Britain that the position was cursed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Daunting as it was to continue looking, Albus was determined to find a suitable candidate again this year. He would then resignedly spend the school year drumming up more applicants for the following year.

While he worked his eyes drifted to a whirling, silvery, and spherical contraption on a table in the corner of his office. This was the ward monitor surrounding his self-imposed charge, the last of the Potter line. He had to keep this boy safe until it was time to sacrifice him in fulfillment of the prophesy he heard so long ago. He reckoned it could only be completed in that way. His age blinded him to any other possibility, so he did what he felt he had to do by denying the boy a loving home and healthy childhood. Preparing the boy for what he had to do. Dumbledore's long term goal of permanently defeating his former student and protégé Tom Riddle was hanging in the balance.

He paused in his paperwork to take a second glance at the monitor. It wasn't actually whirring any longer. It was completely still. This was the third time this month. The Dursleys likely beat the boy unconscious again. He would have to go in, fix the boy up, modify all their memories, and all without really changing the way they treated the boy. It was for the greater good. He hoped he wasn't too late. Sometimes that family could really hurt the child. Sometime in the future, he would have to make sure they didn't beat Potter as much, but rather used their tongues to keep him in his place. It would be so much better than a wizard such as himself having to continually repair the damage and modify memories.

As he gathered his wand and his traveling cloak, he paused at Fawkes' sharp warning trill.

"I know my friend, but I must. It is the only way." Albus left and Fawkes flashed out to seek out his other self, knowing he returned from the future, but not knowing why. He also sensed the bond with Albus was no longer in place in this returned Fawkes. It was a greatly disappointed phoenix that awaited the return of his bonded and an explanation from himself as to why he had returned to this time.



Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia Dursley were just sitting to supper when a knock came at the front door. Grumbling about the 'rudeness of some people' interrupting their repast; didn't they know it was the 'proper' time for the evening meal?

Opening the door Vernon asked "What is it?" with barely suppressed anger at the inconvenience. But when he noticed who was standing in the doorway, his demeanor turned even more surly as he hurriedly motioned the headmaster into the house at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"I am sorry to disturb you Mr. Dursley, I am Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe Petunia knows of me?

Petunia nodded, and glared at the old man whom her husband just ushered onto her immaculately kept living room rug, but did not voice her ascent.

Dumbledore continued unperturbed, "Would you happen to know where young Harry is at the moment? I have a message from a mutual friend I must deliver." Albus Dumbledore lied in an almost exasperatingly patient tone of voice. The voice used when one talked down to those considered beneath your station.

"I know who you are, and we don't want your kind anywhere near us. Just you showing up with your funny dress on in our neighborhood will make us the target of busybodies for weeks. As far as the boy is concerned, we don't know where he is, and furthermore, I don't rightly care to where the brat has gone off." Vernon erupted. "If he's gone and gotten himself into a spot of trouble, it'll do him some good being caught by the Bobbies. Maybe they can whip some good behavior into the boy; Lord knows I haven't been able to all these years." This last was said almost as a whisper, but the wizard didn't miss the comment. However, he also did not react to it in any way. He merely smiled replied. "When was the last time you saw him, perhaps I could find him if given a reference point to start?"

At this point, much to the chagrin of his parents, Dudley spoke up, "Last I saw him, he was chasing us near the school and he just disappeared. Afraid for my life I was, we thought the freak was going to murder us!" The lie was told as smoothly as the truth would be and for a second, Albus had the impression Dudley was telling the truth. For that is exactly what Dudley believed on the surface. He spent so much of his time re-arranging his stories to reflect poorly upon Harry that in the end, he believed them himself. But Albus was not one of the most gifted legimens in the wizarding world for nothing. He was able to gain the truth of what happened from the mind of the boy. In fact, it came through quite clearly. Albus finished watching the scene and realized that Harry was forced to apparate in order to flee from his antagonizers. He hoped it was not so long ago that he would not be able to track the apparition.

Albus begged pardon and made to leave, but as he did, he drew his wand and in the blink of an eye, the Dursleys were made to forget his visit, Harry's 'disappearing act' as well as anything that might lead them to thing Harry was gone. As far as they knew he was locked away in his cupboard and they wouldn't have use for him until the morrow. That would be plenty of time to trace the boy, modify his memories, and return him to the care of his relatives he thought.

He thought…



Materializing into existence silently took finesse garnered from years of apparating combined with a more than average dose of magical power. There were not many in the world who could appear as silently as the esteemed Headmaster of the most respected school in the wizarding world.

As was his intention, he silently appeared near the school the whale-child of Dursley and his gang was chasing Harry around earlier in the day.

He picked up right away on the trace magic of apparition near where he assumed Harry disapparated. Feeling around for the residual magical currents, faint as they were, he still felt them point out a direction. Albus went with the flows and found himself on the roof of the school. The apparition was only a short distance, but he realized it was effective in getting the boy away from his tormentors.

He looked around for Harry, who was no where to be found. There were not many hiding places on the roof, but Albus diligently checked each one and each time finding the spot empty and with no magical trace of his target.

He barely noticed a familiar magical signature, but just as quickly dismissed it as being impossible and continued his search.



Fawkes left Hogwarts feeling the pull of his other self coming back through time. He appeared in the same room as the Young One and his other self from the future.

For a few minutes they conversed as phoenixes are want to do, but in the end, the business of time travel was discussed. The Harry-bonded Fawkes explained almost everything to himself and as he did, he passed some memories along. Not enough to alter the bonded relationship between Albus and Fawkes, but enough so that Fawkes understood the reason for the return. With a parting nod, he returned to Hogwarts and reflected upon what he was told.



Some time later, Fawkes looked down upon his charge and nudged him gently on his shoulder to wake him. "You must arise Young One we must reset the wards on this place so that you may not be found. My protection is good only for so long and I'm afraid the headmaster is already looking for you."

Harry woke feeling much refreshed and stronger still than he expected. The memories were merging and he was finding it easier to access the knowledge from his almost seventy years of experience as a wizard in his previous life, though this mind and body was only eleven. He had the memories and remembered the feelings that were associated with those memories, but they were distant. It was another's life lived. Not his. With this gift, he could make sure they were never his feelings of grief and sadness, though; the happy memories stirred something within him.

The first thing he wanted to do was eat, but Fawkes as well as the portrait insisted he reset the wards. He searched his memories of how to do such a thing and came upon the answer. He walked over to the portrait of his grandfather and touched it.

"I claim this home, Godric's Hollow, as my rightful inheritance. Let no other pass onto these lands without my express permission."

He felt a great force clamp down around him as the sounds of birds, crickets, and other fauna disappeared from the background noise and all was silent but for his own breathing and the over-loud heartbeat he heard first then realized it was his own. Even Fawkes was gone. This panicked him at first, but it wasn't long until he realized what happened.

He knew that even house elves weren't exempt from the wards around his home. His mother and father, while in hiding, had to hide from everyone, including house elves in the employ of Death Eaters, so they strengthened the wards so as to not allow any living creature entrance to the lands.

Fawkes called to him from outside the wards, for as soon as he was finished setting them, his familiar found himself expelled from the premises. Harry, with a mere thought, granted Fawkes permission to pass and instantly he reappeared on the arm of the couch where he was perched previously.

"Well done Harry, well done indeed!" exclaimed the portrait version of his long dead grandfather Harold Potter. "Please tell me how you came to be here now that you have rested."

Harry told him of his childhood and of what he knew about why he was only now able to come to Godric's Hollow. When he finished, the incensed portrait claimed that given the ability to affect the world again with more than words, he would strip Dumbledore of more than his magic; he would relieve him of his burden of living upon the earth. Harry could tell from the portrait that it was more than possible his grandfather could have done just that in his youth.

His grandfather's pause in his rant gave him time to change the subject. "Now, I'm hungry. I have to find something to eat." Harry said as he looked back and forth between the portrait and his familiar. "Grandpa, were there any house elves bonded to the manor?" This was something he didn't know, as if there were any before when he was this age, there weren't when he finally found the manor destroyed by Bellatrix Lestrange in an attempt to lure him out of hiding while he was preparing and training to meet her master for the final time.

"Yes, there is one…" his voice trailed off, pausing thoughtfully, "though not here, I dare say he is not enjoying his current charge." He continued, "He was sent to work in the kitchens at Hogwarts, though he should still answer your call should you choose to bring him home. His name is Baird and he is a gentlemen's elf. Very proper that one. Wouldn't be a bit surprised if he didn't give you a tongue lashing for looking the way you do. Go on then," he gestured toward Harry with outstretched arms "call him home Harry, but be sure you let him through the wards before you call or he won't be able to come." the portrait reminded him.

Harry reached out with his senses and granted the house elf permission to come and go as he pleased then called aloud, "Baird…"

An elf, slightly taller than most elves Harry recollected, appeared instantly in front of him. He swept a piercing gaze over Harry and after a moment of contemplation, he bowed, "I am Baird, and you are young Master Harry. You look awful, have you eaten anything in the last 6 months that wasn't watered down? And what are these clothes you're wearing? I don't like this, not at all!" The little elf hardly paused then went on. "I hope my time at that school is come to an end?" he voice betrayed the fact that he felt disdain for being relegated to working at Hogwarts so long.

"Yes. I require a friend whom I can trust implicitly. Are you bonded?"

"Thank you Master, I grow tired of serving children not of the Potter line. Albus Dumbledore has requested that I become bonded to him or the school many times Master but I serve only Potters in that capacity. It's time I returned to the Hollow and fulfill my vows. I am already bonded to you Master as you are the last of the Potters." He finished with an almost unperceivable "and it looks like you could use my help too."

"In that case, can we get something in here to eat do you think?" Harry asked as a sound much like a rumbling motorbike came from his middle. Immediately Baird went toward the kitchen and became a blur. Not even Dobby could match Baird's pace. By the time Harry settled in at the table and Fawkes on the back of one of the other chairs, Baird was finished. The broken dishes and furniture were repaired. The curtains mended, cleaned, and re-hung in the windows magically. Everything shined as if new or newly polished in some cases and not a speck of dust could be found.

Baird bowed, "Master Harry, I will be coming right back sir. House Elf conjured food has to come from the Master's pantry and cupboards. There is no food here. I will be going to get some, but I need access to your vaults so I may purchase the food and other such items as we may need." He said this all the while eyeing the clothes Harry was wearing with a look that had Harry wishing he were starkers instead of clothed the way he was.

Harry wondered how he was going to give his permission to the elf when he knew his key was in the possession of Dumbledore. When he gave Dobby permission in the other timeline, he possessed the key already. If he got a new key, the old one would disappear and that would alert the headmaster he had access. But sensing his question before he could ask, Baird said, "You only need give me a letter signed by your own hand that allows me access. I will present it to the goblins upon the initial visit. I can then pop in and out without needing to pass through the bank. No key is required for Potter house elves." He then waved his hand and an inkwell, quill, and parchment appeared on the table.

As Harry sat to write the letter, he couldn't help but feel a little melancholy. He remembered missing his owl Hedwig. Oh, he did not personally miss the owl, but he remembered missing him, and it was nearly as bad.

Pushing the though away for another time, Harry sat to write the letter.

To whom it concerns,

Please allow my friend, the house elf Baird, access to my vault; number 687 as he needs. Would you also seal my vault from all others save my elf and me? And would you do this without alerting the person 'holding' my vault key? I am willing to pay the fees associated with these services.

May your gold continue to flow,

Harry Potter

He sealed the letter in an envelope that appeared as he finished the letter and handed it to Baird who took it with a slight bow. With a slight pop, he was away leaving Harry alone with Fawkes in the kitchen.

He looked to the phoenix and asked, "Well, shall I explore? I didn't get a chance to last time around?" Fawkes nodded but did not stir to follow.

Harry headed upstairs leaving Fawkes behind. The illumination by candlelight followed magically where he went in the house. Winking out as he passed and lighting up in the direction he traveled. The stairs led to a landing on the second floor at the end of a long hallway that was lighted, but didn't have windows except at either end. Walking down the hall, he passed several rooms, noticing as he went that the house was much larger than he originally thought.

He passed the room where it happened… The room Voldemort cast the killing curse at him and his mother. The room where his mother's sacrifice paved the way for his continued existence. It was, he noted with an angry scowl, a place that seemed cheery. Golden snitches decorated the walls and stars twinkled as if real on the night sky painted on the ceiling. He guessed correctly that since it was nearly nighttime outside, the sky was painted with a night scene, but if he visited the room during the day he suspected he would see a golden sun and lazy clouds floating across a brilliant blue sky. Perhaps even a rainbow to complete the effect of making it as cheerful as possible.

Leaving that room behind, he came upon the room where his parents slept at the end of the corridor. It was a master bedroom decorated in light earth tones and the barest hints of the Gryffindor house colors. A red and gold lampshade, the golden curtains with red trim, the carpet was a light color, but with flecks of red and gold that brought the whole room together. It was nicely decorated, an almost professional job he noted. He thought it may have even been the work of his mother. Her presence was certainly felt in here. As was his father's. The closet was filled with their things, though ruffled as if someone shifted them several times looking in pockets and looking behind them.

The dressing table was appointed with his mother's things. A brush, a mirror, her makeup and other such accessories lined the back. A discarded purse showed signs of rifling as well as most of the contents were scattered across the top. His father's things were mostly in the night stand near the bed. A book lay with a marker in it. Next to it was a stained ring where obviously a cold drink sat for some time before being taken away. Harry slowly dragged his finger across the book, then the stain, thinking all the while that these were his parents things. These items were all he had left of them. He held no real memories of their lives with him. The only memory from his previous life was a short snippet the Dementors gave him in the throws of their magic. He could hear his father telling his mother to take him and get out, and then his mother was begging for his life, then a flash of that sickly green that faded to black, then nothing. It was almost worse than having no memory at all he thought.

But something caught his eye on the floor near the nightstand, but slightly under the bed. He bent to pick it up and found it was a small notebook. He could feel the magic coming from it as he straightened with it in his hands. He opened it and found a short note made out to him.

Harry, my wonderfully mischievous son, I am writing this to you as we lay here this morning, the day after your birth. A seer came by to tell us of a prophesy concerning you. I have managed to enchant this muggle notebook so that only your mother, you and I may see it. Me and your mum, to write in it as you grow up, and you so that if something happens to us, you will have some part of us. Something to let you know we love you very much.

Harry didn't know what to think. His parents left him a journal of sorts, it was in their words, but about his life. He couldn't wait to read it, but his stomach reminded him about his need for food. He hurriedly closed the notebook and tucked it away in his oversized pockets of his oversized britches then headed back downstairs hoping Baird was already back with supper.

When he arrived in the kitchen it was to a whirling dervish as dishes and food seemed to float in a tornado around the kitchen before settling on the table. It was a feast fit for a king. Though he knew he could only eat a small portion of it, he dug in quickly and quietly. He was halfway through the meal when he noticed Fawkes and Baird both staring at him. He swallowed and looked from one to the other and said, "Well, don't just sit there you two, eat!"

"I am not hungry Master Harry. I am not so starved as you and I have eaten today already. With what you don't finish, I will tend to my needs." he said simply. Fawkes agreed it seemed since he didn't move from his perch.

"No, I don't want it to be this way. Please sit and eat with me Baird. You and I may be bonded with me as your master, but I'd prefer if we were friends and equals. Please sit with me?" he turned to his familiar, "Fawkes, you know how I feel. Please come over to the table and eat." He was almost pleading, and neither could resist his beckoning. Fawkes flew over to the table where Baird was piling a tray with fruit, nuts, and fish for him. When he was done with Fawkes' tray, Baird sat to a seat and fixed a portion of the feast for himself. To his surprise, Harry handed him a glass of juice.

"Go on, take it, it's just pumpkin juice."

"Thank you Master Harry. I like pumpkin juice very much."

Harry then did the same for Fawkes, though he poured the juice into a bowl and not a glass. Fawkes thanked him and took a long pull from the bowl then continued to eat.

Exhaustion overcame Harry as he finished his supper. He bade his companions goodnight as he climbed upstairs once again. Only to find himself in the master bedroom and climbing into the bed where his parents used to sleep before they died protecting him. The last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He needed to contact them both. Remus first obviously, but he also had to get Sirius free from Azkaban as soon as possible. And he had to do it without alerting them of how he knew what he did.

Sleep was restless, but not plagued by nightmares as they did before the merger in either lifetime. It seemed that the bonding with Fawkes and then his other self had permanently rid him of the side effects of the scar. He wondered if he could still speak with snakes…


End file.
